As shown in FIG. 17, there is a video camera known wherein a recess 103 for mounting microphone bodies 102 on the front side of the front cabinet 101 of the video camera is provided, the pair of microphone bodies 102 being incorporated sideways in the recess 103. Further, a weight ring 104 is attached to a periphery of the microphone body 102. The microphone body 102 with the weight ring 104 around it is mounted in a damper 105 made of a rubber material such as an elastomer.
The damper 105 includes an inner cylinder portion 106, an external cylinder portion 107 which is made by folding back one end of the inner cylinder portion 106, and a flange 108 provided on one end of the external cylinder portion 107. The microphone body 102 with the weight ring 104 around it is housed in the inner cylinder portion 106. The external cylinder portion 107 of the damper 105 housing the microphone body 102 is received in a receiving hole 110 of a microphone holder 109. Then, as shown in FIG. 18, the microphone holder 109 housing the damper 105 inside the receiving hole 110 is inserted into the recess 103 of the front cabinet 101 of the video camera. Further, the microphone body 102 is mounted in the recess 103 through the damper 105 by sandwiching and holding the flange 108 between a peripheral portion 111 of the receiving hole 110 of the microphone holder 109 and a bottom 112 of the recess 103 of the front cabinet 101 of the video camera (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 294981-1998).
The above prior art video camera had the following problems.
(1) As described above, the video camera is constructed such that the recess 103 is provided in the front of the front cabinet 101 of the video camera for mounting the microphone mechanisms and the pair of microphone mechanisms 105 are mounted in the recess 103. Therefore, considerable space is used at the front of the front cabinet 101 of the video camera for mounting the microphone mechanisms 105.
(2) Since the pair of microphone mechanisms 105 are mounted sideways in the recess 103, it is effective to capture sound coming from the front. However, it is difficult to record sound with depth by using them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a video camera wherein, unlike the prior art video camera, a recess for mounting microphone mechanisms is not required in the front of the front cabinet of the video camera and wherein sound can be captured stereophonically on both sides of the front cabinet.